Revenge of The Hood Part I
by EwanJamieMcLaughlin
Summary: Tessa starts training to be a Thunderbird-where will it lead her? Warning: Ending kind of gorey. This is Part 4 of 5 on Tessa Highlander. Ends in cliffhanger.


"So, how about it, Tessa? Care to dance?" Virgil Tracy extended his hand, a happy grin on his face.

Tessa smiled, embarrassed. "I'd love to!" He smiled very happily as he pulled her up and into his arms. He began to swing her around gracefully, but very happily.

Alan, Virgil's brother, came in. He looked confused. "_What_ are you two doing?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm with McDonald's:_'_I'm lovin' it.'" Tessa Highlander laughed as he twirled around.

"It's that song again. Jeez, every time he hears it, he starts dancing with whichever girl is closest." Scott, the eldest brother, had come in, with the rest of the family following.

Gordon decided to add his two-cents. "Yes, Virgil, if you wrote that, then why do you _always_ act like it's the best thing in the world?"

It had taken a minute for Alan to get what Scott had said. "Hey - are you saying he's been dancing with Tin-tin?!"

Virgil just smiled, ignoring Alan, like most of the brothers did. "It's not the song I love. It's the inspiration behind it." Tessa blushed, though no one could see.

Except Scott, Tessa's ex.

Scott turned off the radio. "Okay, I think I'm officially sick of that song!"

Tessa and Virgil just laughed. "C'mon, Tess, we know when we're not wanted." He took her hand and guided her to his bedroom.

Scott was jealous. It was simple. Ever since Tessa had washed-up on Tracy Island, which was uncharted, and in the Atlantic Ocean, both he and Virgil had fallen for her. Scott had gotten to her first, but when the truth about her father had slipped out, he had foolishly let her slip through his fingers. They were only together for a couple of weeks, but he missed her more than he would have imagined.

He went out onto the balcony, and looked out at the ocean. He wanted to ask her out again, though it was obvious she only wanted to be friends. Although she was not actually dating Virgil, they were only heavily flirting, he knew that it could be any minute he would ask.

He looked over the horizon, searching for the answers to life's questions.

As soon as she had closed the door, Virgil grabbed Tessa, and kissed her on each cheek and the forehead. She laughed. "Virgil, stop. What exactly are you doing?"

He backed up, and looked her over from top to bottom. "Did I ever thank you?"

She rolled her eyes. "_Yes. **Several**_times."

He laughed. "Well, I'm thanking you again. Thank you so much for the inspiration for not one but _two _songs. Thank you for always supporting me. Thank you for singing with me at night. And thank you-"

"-for saying it was okay to send them away." She finished.

He just kissed her cheek again.

"Now, exactly what did you want _before _the song came on? You said something about needing to show me something?"

He smiled. "Yes, Tessa. I created a new painting. As a thank-you gift."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. This will make an even 5 'thank you's, but okay."

He raised an eyebrow. "Five?"

She counted them on her fingers. "Let's see . . . first, there was the bracelet, then the cocktail dress, then the necklace, then the teddy bear, now this."

"Hmm . . . I guess this is five. Oh, well. You deserve it." He unveiled the painting.

She put a hand to her mouth. It was gorgeous. It was an abstract design of hearts, and ribbons, in the colours one might describe love as being. "It's lovely, Virgil . . ."

He smiled, and hugged her. He was _dying_ to come out right and kiss her, but knew better. He felt she was still too fragile from her break-up with Scott to date again.

"Okay, Virgil, seriously, that's enough 'thank you's for a lifetime. It was nothing . . . there was no way I'd ever be able to stand in the way of a dream like this."

He would not let go of her. "No. These gifts are nothing."

She pushed him back from her, and stared at him, slack-jawed. She trust her wrist at him. "You call this _nothing_? This bracelet is made of diamonds, pearls and white gold! It must have cost you a fortune. And the necklace has a golden angel on the end of it! The cocktail dress is a designer! And the painting and teddy are such wonderful sentimental gifts . . . what more could a girl ask for?"

He smiled at her. "That's not what I meant." When she looked puzzled, he added, "What I meant was, they are _beautiful_ gifts - I spent hours picking out each, so they better be - but they just don't seem to run deep enough for me to feel satisfied."

She looked at him intently. "Virgil, I could have never dreamed of this stuff before I met you. They satisfy _my_ needs."

"Look, just let me give you one more gift."

"No! Virgil, you have to buy _yourself_ something. Or maybe, save it up."

"Save it up? For what?! I'm not likely to ever leave here, because it's my duty to help carry on IR after dad . . . leaves. And I've already gone to collage."

"You never know. Besides, you might want to build your own house on Tracy Island someday."

"Look, Tess, I promise I'll save the rest of it."

She was frustrated. "And how exactly are you going to do that if you keep buying me gifts?!"

He calmed her down. "Look, Tessa, the gift I have in mind costs _very_ little, if anything. And I know you'll love it way more than any little painting or dress."

She sighed. "Okay, I suppose. Seeing as I don't have much choice."

"Okay, but it won't be for awhile that you'll get it."

She looked him in the eye. "I'm sure I don't want it. So why should I care whether I get it now or next year?"

Virgil grinned mischievously. "Trust me. You'll love it. I just need to look into . . . ahem, getting it for you . . ."

Scott wandered out onto the balcony. _How could I have lost her . . . why did I not let her explain before dumping her?_

"Give it a rest, Scott."

Scott turned around, and was surprised to see Gordon there.

Gordon placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "It's time to either do something or give up. I've seen you. You've wandered around, depressed and guilty. You want to say something to her, but you just can't seem to. Every time she's in the room, you get uncomfortable. You've even started to walk funny, kind of like a puppet on strings."

Scott sighed. "Is it that noticeable?"

Gordon nodded. "Yes, and like I said before: either do something now, or give it up." Gordon patted Scott's shoulder, and then turned around to leave.

"Gordon?" Scott called after him.

"Yes?" He turned around to face his older brother once again.

"Isn't it odd to have your younger brother give you advice?" he asked, smiling.

Gordon smiled back. "Usually." He turned around again, and left.

Scott turned back to the ocean, and stayed staring at it for a long while. He turned quickly back, however, when he heard Virgil coming into the foyer. He walked in, just as Virgil had turned his back to face their father.

"Dad," Virgil began, "I have something I want to, erm, run by you before I, um, place my plan into action, as it were."

Jeff Tracy looked up at his middle son. He threaded his fingers. "And what might that be, Virgil?" Mr. Tracy often intimidated the boys.

Virgil started to get nervous. This wasn't exactly your average "Dad, can I borrow the car on Saturday?" or "Hey, Dad, can me and Jimmy go play with matches in the woods?" request. This was something Jeff Tracy might just jump on him at.

So, naturally, Virgil's request came out sounding something like: "Well, you know . . . I think . . . erm, see, well I was . . . you know . . . I think it's time that . . . well, see, Tessa . . . ahem, I was wondering . . . would you mind if maybe say . . . you know, if it was alright with you . . . well, she's been here awhile . . . and I'm sure she'd love to . . . (mumble) surprise for her . . ." He trailed off.

Jeff shook his head. "Virgil, could you just say it outright?"

This time, it came out as: "Iwannatraintezz!"

Jeff just stared. "That was a little better; now, you want a train for what?"

Virgil laughed. "No. Sorry. See, I want to train Tessa . . . you know, to be one of us . . . officially."

Jeff leaned back in his chair. "Train her?"

"Yes."

Jeff pondered this. If she went out with one of the boys, and they were on a mission, it could be dangerous. Then again, she needed _something _to do. "Hmm . . . I suppose she will be needing it."

Virgil stared wide-eyed. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes - but, not you."

Virgil's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"I want _all_ of you boys to train her. So that she is at least _familiar_ with everything. Do any of you boys have a problem with that?"

Scott spoke with a smile. "Nope." He saw this as perhaps an opportunity to reunite with Tessa.

Mr. Tracy sat up. "Good. We shall make a plan of action, then. Scott will be in charge of general things. Brains, technical gibberish, although she seems to know a lot about it already from spending these past months with him. Virgil, you'll cover flying. Alan, space. Gordon, well, I think it's kind of obvious."

"Swimming lessons." Gordon spoke sarcastically.

"Precisely. I'll try and show her the communication lines. Now, when do we want to start this?"

Virgil spoke up. "Well, I guess, as soon as we tell Tessa."

"Tell me what?"

They all turned to see Tessa, in all her red-headed glory, standing in the opening that lead to the hall. She raised an eyebrow. "Last time I had something that needed to be told to me, I found out my father was your sworn enemy. I do think it's best we get this over with sooner than later, if it's anything like that."

Jeff smiled. "Virgil?"

He looked back, startled. "Yes?"

"Why don't you do the honours. It was, after all, your idea."

He smiled. Then he went over to her, playing the poker face. He knew she was gullible . . . mostly. "Well, Tess. You remember that gift I wanted to give you?"

She stiffened, and he had a hard time keeping the solemn face he bore. "Yes?"

"Well, I just ran it by my father and he said it was a great idea. H e loved it in fact. He thinks you'll really enjoy it."

She relaxed. "Oh, that's great. Anything Jeff likes has to be good."

Virgil smiled. "I'm _so_ happy. And I'm sure you'll love spending the next 6 weeks in England with your Grandmamma."

She stiffened again, and her eyes widened. "What?! No, no, no, no."

"But, Tessa, I already bought the tickets . . . and they're non-refundable."

Tess exploded at him. "Well, you should have asked first!"

"Look on the bright side, Tess: you'll get to see Penny. And I hear she's bought shares in the company that makes Cheese Whiz - your favourite!"

Tessa laughed. "You had me until you said 'Cheese Whiz'."

He laughed. "Darn - I thought I was doing a good job too."

"Okay, so what really is going on?"

He looked at her. "I talked to my father, and he's agreed to let me - and, my brothers, of course - train you."

Her eyes widened. Then she laughed again. "Virgil, you can't get me _twice_ in a row. I'm not stupid."

He smiled. "I know I can't get you twice."

She stopped, and looked at him. She was silent for a minute, then spoke. "You're serious?"

He nodded, smiling.

She smiled, then covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh!" She looked at the family, who all smiled back at her.

And, next to Virgil, Scott had the biggest smile. Virgil's smile was only bigger because he was hugging Tessa.

"Okay," Scott started, "Now, I don't know _when_ you'll ever be in Thunderbird One, but Dad told me to show you around it anyway."

It had been almost a week. Each day, she had a different "class". Her schedule went something along the lines of: Basics, flight, space, swimming, Communications/basics (this time with Jeff), tech. (with Brains).

She was starting to have a brain overload.

She was with Scott, and he was educating her on the many parts of his vehicle. She noticed the sparkle in his eye as he showed her around. She couldn't tell if he was happy to be around her or his Thunderbird. If it was the Thunderbird he was excited about (which was likely the case), she knew a lot of words that could describe him ("dork" being at the top of the list).

"It seats four people, but usually I fly solo. It's a scout vehicle, so it goes out on almost every mission. In fact, the only general time when it is not out is when she's damaged." Scott was on a roll. It is doubted that you can get him to shut up once he starts talking about his Thunderbird.

He was showing her what each and every lever did now. She wrote it all down in a notebook she had been given. She could copy stuff down almost perfectly. She had a steady hand, and at least legible writing. She labelled each lever very carefully. Scott stopped for a minute - a miracle - just to make sure she was getting it all down. She showed him her drawing - for corrections - and he looked at it for a minute, then looked at her, astonished that she could take down such a detailed sketch while he talked.

He continued on, smiling as she wrote. She smiled as she drew. Scott was happy to be near her. Tessa was just happy that Scott had finally smiled again.

After he had finished explaining everything, he held the notebook, and began to quiz her. She seemed to have a photographic memory, as she remembered almost everything.

"Good," Scott proclaimed, "we'll come back next time, and see if you remember it. It's not a big deal, so you don't really have to study. After all, it's rare anyone else drives this."

She smiled at him, not sure if that was a challenge or not. She said thanks, and left to go see Virgil about flying. She had a few classes a day, and wasn't really tacked down to a rigorous schedule, as it was likely the boys could be called out at any given moment for a mission.

She went around and into the tunnel that lead to Thunderbird 2. Jeff had told her that it was most likely she would be a copilot for either Thunderbird 2 or 3 (perhaps both), and so she should pay attention to those lessons. She should, of course, pay attention in all lessons, he had told her, but those most.

She was inside the cockpit alone. She checked her watch. Scott had ended early, and so she was, in turn, five minutes early for "class".

She looked all around. Thunderbird Two was huge, in her opinion. She touched the steering wheel, which she hoped she would someday use. She loved Thunderbird 2. It was her favourite . . . then again, she hadn't seen Thunderbird 4, or the inside of 5. But she still believed that Thunderbird Two would remain her favourite.

"Hey, whoa! Don't get the steering wheel dirty!"

She jumped, and turned to see Virgil's joking face laughing softly at her. She blushed. "I was just . . ."

He smiled. "You know it was just a joke. I don't really care, unless you're like Alan, and get nacho cheese on it."

She laughed.

He began to show her the many things that his machine did, much like Scott would. But the difference was, a lot of times he would throw-in stories. For example, Scott once said, "This red lever controls the speed." Virgil, on the other hand, told Tessa, "This handle here controls speed. Now, here's a secret that Alan hasn't found out about yet: it _also_ goes the other way, to slow down . . ."

Tess would laugh at his jokes, as she copied down things. He would smile at her, knowing how much he enjoyed teaching her.

She soon had to leave, though. He knew she would be back soon, but he still liked teaching her.

She picked up her books, and as she began to walk out, she heard him call, "Hey, next time, you wanna try a test drive?" She stopped, and looked back at him. Her smile said it all.

"Um, Virgil, is that supposed to be blinking like that? Is that sound normal? What's happening?!"

It was Tessa's first flight in Thunderbird 2. Although she was not driving, only co-piloting, she was a nervous flyer . . . when it came to unfamiliar vehicles.

Virgil was calm. "Tess, everything is fine. This isn't even an actual mission. So, it doesn't really matter. And yes, those things do tend to blink."

She sighed, but still looked quite tense. Virgil tried hard not to laugh.

She looked out the window. She calmed miraculously. "Virgil, the view is beautiful."

He smiled, briefly looking over to where she was looking. A spectacular view of the Island filled her window. He hated to turn back, but he had to steer. "Yes, it's a lovely view. Never quite the same with any of the other Thunderbirds, though."

She was mesmerized; her fear had disappeared. "I never knew the island was this big . . ."

Virgil was puzzled. "Really?"

Her voice was a wisp, as though she as lost in a trance. "Yes, I've never seen the whole island." She came out of it, and looked at him. "The only time I've been off the island was when I went up to get John with Scott. The whole time, I never saw out the window, because Scott just kept talking about what did what."

He laughed. "Yeah, sometimes he can do that. He likes to show off."

She smiled. "Yeah, I learned that one the hard way when we were dating."

He smiled at her, in a puzzled way. "You seem so casual when you talk about it."

Her smile faded slightly. "Well, if I at least pretend that I don't feel that way about him anymore, maybe I won't."

Virgil's smile faded slightly too.

Her lessons with the boys were fun.

Her lessons with Brains were intriguing.

Tessa's lessons with Mr. Tracy? Now those were boring. Okay, they had their interesting moments, but were - all in all - boring. And unnecessary, in her opinion (she wanted to know why Brains couldn't teach her this stuff in, like, one session).

"Now, Tessa, I know you think this class is boring-"Jeff began.

_Read my thoughts, why don't you._ Tessa didn't have the guts to say it, so she just looked shocked.

He continued, "-but today, I'm sure you'll have fun." He smiled. He bent over the side of his desk - Tessa was in a chair beside him - and pushed the button that flipped up the speaker. He then pulled out the keyboard to his computer, and typed in a code. The screen flashed a sign saying that it was connecting.

_But what is it connecting to . . .?_

Then all of the sudden, John popped up where his portrait had been. "Hello? Dad? What's wrong?" He seemed perplexed.

Her ice blue eyes widened, and her hands went to her mouth. "John!"

He looked over, and grinned from ear to ear. "Tess! Hi!"

Jeff smiled. "I knew you'd be happy. See Tess, all you have to do to call up the station is to turn on the speaker - which you know how to do - and then click on this, and punch in the code 4077."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "4077?" John just laughed when his dad just shrugged.

Jeff smiled. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to chat. To close it off, just hit 'disconnect' on the keyboard."

Tessa was puzzled. "Isn't that for the internet?"

"Not on Tracy Island . . . we only carry the internet through the regular program. It's for hacking reasons - Brains hasn't quite polished up the anti-hacking software yet, so until then . . ."

She rose her eyebrows in a sorry-I-asked gesture. "Oh."

Jeff got up. "See ya around, John."

John saluted. "See ya, Dad." Jeff left, and so John turned to Tessa. "So, what's fair in love and war?"

She feigned shock. "A lady never kisses and tells."

John threw his head back and laughed hysterically. "Okay, what's happening?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wish something was happening. I have no idea what is going on in the minds of Virgil or Scott. Or any guy for that matter."

"Well, I know my brothers pretty well, so run it by me what's going on."

"Let's see . . . Scott just acts nice, but distant. Virgil acts like he'll listen to anything I say . . . kind of like you."

He faked thinking. "Gee, I believe that might mean they both still like you."

She laughed. "That's _great_. So, what's new in space?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's _space_, Tessa. There's never anything _to begin with_, let alone anything new. 'New' is a luxury."

She smiled. "Okay, sorry I offended you."

He smiled. "What's up down there?"

"They started training me." She smirked triumphantly.

"Really? Tess, that's great! Hey, maybe Dad will decide we need someone else on space duty, and we can have a sleep over!"

Tess laughed. "You think your dad is going to approve that?"

"Well, he might . . ."

"And all these guys down here who are 'pining' for my attention?"

"Okay, so it's an unlikely possibility. But, that does not mean that I couldn't use the company. You try staying up here for a month or more . . . _all alone._" He pretended to wine.

She laughed. "You know, I should probably get going. I wanted to review some notes I've taken down, before dinner."

He spoke offhandedly. "Fine. I have a million things to do up here anyway and couldn't _possibly_ fit more time talking to you into my rigorous schedule."

Tessa rose an eyebrow. "What exactly do you have planned?"

He picked up a book, one in which he had written his "schedule". "Let's see . . . monitor the soundwaves . . . check and make sure there are still 5,682 floor tiles . . . play with the anti-gravity . . . dinner with me - which I just can't cancel again - . . . make sure there hasn't been a change in ceiling tiles . . . monitor the soundwaves . . . mess up my bed only to make it again - yup, I'm booked solid."

She just shook her head. "You're my best friend. You know that I prefer talking to you more than anyone else."

"Yeah, but that doesn't help me any."

She smiled a knowing smile, as she got up to turn off the system, and grab her notes. "And, look on the bright side, now that I know the access codes, I can talk to you whenever I like."

He grinned broadly, and they said their goodbyes. She shut off the system, and then moved on towards her room.

What she didn't see was Scott listening around the corner, working on brilliant scheme #1 to get her back.

Tessa was sitting on the sofa, going over her notes, making adjustments to her diagrams, and just plain boring herself to death. The Tracys were all around her, preforming their regular evening rituals; Scott was reading the paper, Virgil was playing piano, Alan and Gordon were playing checkers, and Tin-tin was reading on her armchair.

Virgil's tune was a soft one. He wasn't playing either of his songs for the sake of his family, but had it been up to him, he would be serenading Tessa right now . . . though, when he thought about it, even if the family _could_ stand those songs, he wouldn't want to be singing them to Tessa in front of his family.

She turned a page, and he could see it was a diagram of Thunderbird Two. He smiled, as he played on in his Frank Sinatra song.

Though when he looked up again, he saw she was looking at a sheet that had a diagram of Thunderbird One on it, he saw a flicker of something cross her eyes. It was for a brief second, and Virgil thought he was just imagining things. The page she was looking at turned over.

He was up. He was the only one up. He sat in his father's chair, pulling up the program. He typed in he code, and soon his brother appeared.

"Scott," came John's voice, "what are you doing up? It's nearly midnight."

He placed his hands on the desk, smiling at his brother. "I just wanted to have a nice chat."

John gave him the look. "Bull spit."

Scott gave up the act. He gave his brother a menacing look. "Fine. I need your help."

"Tessa."

He smiled. "Of course, brother _dearest_."

John looked out into space - which was quite easy, when you think about it. "I don't think I can help you."

"Why not? I'll give you anything if you help. I _know_ you're her best friend."

He looked back at him. "As she is mine. But that does not mean I'm going to sell you her personal secrets to you just so you can get back on her good side."

"I _am_ on her good side!" he burst.

He looked at him sternly. "Look, that's not what I meant. All I'm saying is that I'm not going to give you her every waking thought just so you can use it to your advantage."

Scott was getting mad. "John, I'm your brother."

"She's my _best friend_, Scott. She's one of the few I have left outside of the family. And she's the _best._"

"But she was my _girlfriend_. And I _miss_ her."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you dumped her because of what her father has done, something she has no control over."

Scott looked down. "I regret that every time I see her . . . "

John sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. She likes roses. Try giving her roses."

Scott looked up at the younger Tracy. "Thanks so much."

John rolled his eyes again. "Next time you want advice, bring a pizza and I might be a little more tempted to help. Goodnight, Scott." And he shut down the system.

Scott headed off to his room, wondering where on this island he was going to find roses. Then it hit him: _Kerono's garden_ . . .

Scott had looked practically everywhere for Tess. He finally asked his father where he might find her, and discovered she was with Virgil in Thunderbird 2. He decided now was not the time to present her with flowers, and placed them in a vase in his room, to await Tess.

Meanwhile, he wasn't the only one pining for Tessa's heart. Training was finally coming to an end. In fact, as a "test", Virgil was letting her fly Thunderbird Two. With him behind her, of course. She had taken it out a couple of times before, as a practise, but this time she would be almost solo, with practically no help from Virgil, as well as Mr. Tracy looking out from his office, judging for himself.

After strapping herself in - and making sure Virgil was ready - she began one of the many procedures she had been memorizing. First, she turned on the anti-detection shield, and then fired up the engines, flipping various switches and buttons. This Thunderbird had one of the more complicated procedures, as you had to pickup cargo before launching. You also had to drop the cargo (which in this case was Gordon in Thunderbird four), sometimes while in flight (which was trickier, hence why they picked it as a test).

Soon, they felt themselves dropping, picking up their cargo (pod 4). After they had come to a stop, she began to move them forwards, towards the runway. The palm trees kneeled beside them. The end of the runway rose when she stopped, and after a few seconds, she fired up the engines fully, and they were off.

She circled the ocean, in the course she had been told to take, Virgil backseat-driving to help.

"Okay, now when you reach the designated coordinates-"

She smiled. "-drop him. I know this, Virgil."

When the reached their destination - not too far off the island, so he could get back - she slowed down, and hit a button. She looked down to see Gordon splash, then give her a thumbs-up . . . or what _looked_ like a thumbs-up . . .

"Great, Tess!" Virgil was very excited. "Now, let's head back."

She turned around, ready to land. As they approached the island, she couldn't help but smile. She felt for the first time like she was actually going to be a Thunderbird.

She landed smoothly - smoother than Alan, at least - and soon was back in the position they had started in. She turned the engines off, and headed over to where Virgil stood, at the exit.

"So, how'd I do?" She couldn't help her eager smile.

He gave her a disappointed look. "Well . . . you brushed a tree on your way up, and you swerved a lot when we were flying . . . plus you ran over a squirrel on landing."

She gave him the look. "I did no such thing."

He smiled. "Tess, you did great. I'm sure Dad thought so as well. You'll probably be on the next mission, even."

She grinned. "Really?! You think so? That would be wonderful."

As they wound their way down the halls, he decided that now was the time to ask her. "Tessa?" he began nervously.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

He was really nervous. He stopped walking, as did she. "Well, I was . . . for awhile now, I've wanted to ask you . . . would you, perhaps . . . maybe . . . be interested in going out sometime?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "I'm sorry, Virgil. Don't take this the wrong way, please don't. If I wanted to be the girlfriend of anyone right now, it would be you. There isn't a doubt in my mind. But . . . well, I want to focus on being a part of the team right now. That's what's most important to me."

After he didn't say anything for awhile, she added, "You act like this is a big deal. I know, to me it is as well. But, I really don't want to get into something like this right now. How about, after I'm allowed on a mission, I'll think about it, okay? And, if you change your mind, that's okay too."

Virgil looked at her like she was crazy. "So, you think that going on a mission is more important than having a relationship?"

"No, Virgil, that's not what I-"

"Look, I'm not someone who's emotions can be toyed around with. You can't just say, 'Well, I'll think about it . . .' and expect I'll just bend to your every whim! I've waited practically since the day you got here to ask you this, and you toss me aside for later!"

Tessa was mad now. "Virgil! It's not my fault if _you_ never worked up the courage to ask me this until now! And, hey, you know I'm sure you've been through a breakup where they dumped you because of something _your_ father did recently! So, yeah, I'm sure you'd know how I'm feeling about relationships right now."

"Okay, so maybe I haven't been through a painful breakup lately, but that's no reason to save me for later!"

Tessa shook her head with shock at what he was saying. "You just don't get it, do you? This has been a _dream _of mine. It seemed unreachable for me to shake hands with you people just months ago, and now I have the chance to be one of you! Do you realize how hard it is to watch you go out and have awesome adventures, and be stuck helping Kerono with _dishes?_ Or having you guys come back and brag, while I have nothing to talk about except growing up in poverty, with my telekinetic father, and my distressed mother?"

He looked down, then up at her with renewed anger in his eyes. "You know what? Don't even bother to think about it after you finish that mission. I won't be the one you turn to. And if you get in trouble, I won't help. I won't even look." He turned away from her, and walked ahead, more quickly than could be expected.

"Get out, Scott!! Leave me _alone_!" Tessa threw the roses out of her room, Scott following them, picking them up, and putting them into a nearby vase.

Tess hadn't exactly taken his first attempt to get her back well. Her door slammed behind him.

As Scott finished placing the roses into safety - in case Tessa changed her mind - he heard a cry. "Where is he?! Scott, you get your butt over here right now!"

As the other brothers watched from the safety of the sofas (as well as Jeff from his desk), Scott's face went pale. "Oh, crap, it's Kerono!" Scott took off in a sprint down the hall and out the back door.

Kerono came in through the front part of the foyer, his face angrier than a skunk in heat. "Which way did he go?! I'll kill him!" All the brothers simultaneously pointed in the direction he had gone, as well as a dainty hand sticking out from Tessa's bedroom. Kerono took off pretty fast for an old guy.

Tessa came out then. "Wait for it . . . in three . . . two . . ."

"Ow, ow, OW!!!!!" cried Scott.

In came Kerono with a stern look, dragging Scott in by the ear. "He cut my roses, sir! My beautiful roses, the ones I worked all summer to get _perfect_, he's gone and picked!" He let go, and Scott rubbed his ear.

Jeff stifled a laugh. "Scott that was very (giggle) wrong. Kerono, punish him as you see fit."

Kerono smiled sarcastically. "With pleasure." He tightened his lips and hit Scott upside the head.

Scott looked at him. "Ow," he said sarcastically.

Kerono's eyebrows shot up, and he pointed to him. "Don't you think you're gonna get off that easy." And smacked him in the head again before turning to leave. He stopped in the doorway, gave Scott one final glare, and swiped the roses. He stormed out then.

Even Tessa and Jeff fell over laughing.

"She'll be finishing her training any day now . . ." he explained, "then, we shall move forward with our plan."

Alexis cocked her head, threading her fingers beneath her chin. "Exactly, sir, why is it we are waiting to invade Tracy Island? We have them in sight, they don't notice us at all, so why don't we head out now?"

He turned to her, his cold eyes digging deep into her soul . . . well, what she had left of a soul. "Because I want what I'm going to do to hurt the Thunderbirds . . . deeply."

She stood up, her eyebrows rising. And evil smile crossed her lips, and a loathing note fell from her British accent as she spoke. "Tell me again what our plan is. I enjoy hearing of the horrors we will give them."

His eyes turned cat-like with pleasure. His drink came towards him. "Patience, young padiwan," he said, taking a huge gulp from his goblet. "Soon enough, our dreams will come true, but only with the help of this Highlander girl . . ."

"You excited, Tessa?"

Tessa shook her head back into reality. "Erm, pardon?"

Brains smiled at her. "I-I asked if you were ex-ex-excited, Tessa. This is, after all, your last test."

She smiled. "I am, actually. But I am also nervous. I mean, what if I fail this one? And, what if this one is _the_ deciding one? And what if-"

He smiled. "Tessa, you-you worry too much. The-the-this one will hardly matter at all." They walked on down the hall towards his office. When they reached the door, he slipped a hand around the doorknob and asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, and he opened the door. She saw that fateful Thunderbird two accelerator-thing-a-mi-jig that had haunted her at the end of her first month on Tracy Island.

"Now, I want you to try and figure out how I would get this online at this point, and how I would install it. I have laid out a detailed analysis of what I have done to it so far, and what I want to happen. Begin, and take your time. I will be working on some things, but I will make sure nothing blows up."

She smiled at him meanwhile thinking, _Grrreeeaaaatttt . . . _

Three hours later, Tessa stumbled out of Brains's office, and collapsed on the sofa in the foyer.

Jeff was the only one in. "I take it you've finished your tests."

She covered her eyes with her forearm, as she lay otherwise sloth-like on the sofa. "They are done. And let's put it this way: I hope I didn't fail any - especially Brains's - because I highly doubt I'd be able to take the pressure again."

He just laughed. "I'll be reviewing all of your results tonight, and then I'll decide whether or not you become a member."

She sat up. "That's great, sir," she said groggily, "but now I'm going to take a nap. G'night, sir." With that, she stumbled to her room, staying awake barely long enough to crash - quite literally - into her bed.

"Say, Alan, when was the last time we had a heart-to-heart? You know, oldest brother to youngest? Man-to-man?" Scott came up to Alan with an all too happy smile.

Alan just gave him a flat, unimpressed look. "Never. And - whatever you want - I'm not helping."

His smiled drooped. "Please, I just have a question that only you can answer."

Alan looked around the patio, next to the pool, to make sure no one else was watching or listening. "Okay, what exactly do you want to ask me, brother dearest?"

Scott cleared his throat. "Um, little brother, exactly what did you do to impress Tin-tin?"

Alan burst out laughing inside. On the outside, he just smiled. "Sweets. Tessa loves cookies, so impress her by baking her a batch."

Scott shook his head, like his brother had completely got it wrong, but the smile gave it away. "Look there are two things wrong with what you just said. For one, I never said it was Tessa, and two: you know I can't cook."

Alan crossed his arms. "Really? Well, for one, there's no one else on the island to impress, unless you want to talk to Gramma, or verge into _my_ territory. For two, Scott, I am perfectly aware of that; I remember the time you burnt _boiling water_."

Scott looked away. "Point taken. How am I going to get cookies?"

Alan just shrugged.

Scott turned to go, but then stopped, and turned around. "One more thing, how much am I gonna have to pay you to keep that burning boiling water thing a secret?"

"Tess, wake up . . . Tess, it's 4 in the afternoon." Scott coxed her awake.

She rolled over and looked up at him, her eyes focussing. "Scott," she said, sitting up, "what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I just thought you'd like a snack." _What a lame line_, he added to himself. He placed a plate of cookies on her night stand.

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay . . . hey, wait, are those chocolate chips, or raisons?"

He smiled proudly, sitting up straighter. "I know how you like to eat heathy, so they're raisons."

She gave him a confused look. "Okay, Scott, for one, I do like to eat healthy but I have firm beliefs about cookies being for dessert. Thanks for the thought though. I think you should know, however, that I am not interested in a relationship with anyone right now. At this moment, I want to focus on my studies." She handed the plate back to him. "Oh, and, just so you know, I'm allergic to raisons."She got up then, and left.

Scott looked down humiliated. He got up, deciding to take the plate of cookies back to the kitchen. But, as soon as he had closed the door behind him, there was trouble.

Gramma was standing in front of him with a rolling pin, smacking it against her right palm. "Scott, darling," she smiled sweetly, but sinisterly, "where did you get those cookies?"

When he didn't answer, she stopped smacking her hand with the rolling pin, and grabbed his shirt collar. "You are in some trouble, mister!" She dragged him back to the kitchen. "When I get through with you, you'll never want to eat another cookie in your life!"

Finally, they reached the kitchen, only to find his brothers in there, ready for a show, eating - what else - cookies. They were laughing at him. Alan spoke up before they all burst out laughing. "So, Scott, how did it go with scheme #2?"

Tessa stood up straight, tall and proud before the boys. She felt as though her whole life had been leading up to this moment.

They were standing out by th pool, just one day had passed since Scott's second plan had backfired. Now, she felt like she finally fit in here. Mr. Tracy had told her just an hour ago, and was now holding a formal ceremony. She was a Thunderbird.

"It is with great pleasure, that I name you an official agent of International Rescue." Jeff smiled as he clipped the pin that bore their logo to her shirt. Her smile was even brighter, however.

He turned around and extended a beautiful uniform to her. It was exactly like the others, except for that her colour was on it: a deep shade of violet. Her name also stuck out, embroidered on it: Tessa, and above it, International Rescue.

She smiled as though it was the most beautiful piece of clothing she had ever seen (and in her mind, it was). She looked up at Jeff, her smile never faltering. "Thank you, sir."

He looked down at her, returning the grin. He said to her, "Tessa, you deserve it. You've come to feel almost like a daughter to me."

Which is a dangerous thing to say if there are enemies watching you.

Lady Penelope started clapping (she had flown in for the occasion), and the others soon followed. Tessa blushed.

Brains stepped forward then. He took her wrist, and tied a bracelet around it. It had the initials T. H. on it, and some small beads around it. "Brains, it's beautiful."

He smiled at her. "It's more than b-b-pretty, i-i-it's a communication device. If by any chance you need or-or-or want t-to contact us, if you press this button, you become directly i-i-in touch with John."

She smiled broadly at him. "Thank you. Very much." He smiled, and stepped back again.

"I have complete faith in you," Jeff started again, "And I promise, next mission, you can come."

"Really?" Tess's eyes brightened.

He shrugged. "A promise is a promise."

Then they heard a noise. Penny turned towards the source, then back to Tessa. "Hold him to that" was all she said before leading them all in a sprint.

They were all quickly upstairs, in the foyer. "Go, ahead, John," Mr. Tracy was saying, just as Tessa came in.

John came on. "Father, a mine has collapsed in Ireland. They called to us directly just a minute ago. They say it is urgent - 6 men are trapped, with only a few hours in air supply. The co-ordinates should be on your screen right now. Oh, and before I forget, congrats, Tessa."

Jeff wasted no time. "Scott, you take Thunderbird one. Virgil, Gordon, and Brains, take Thunderbird Two."

Penny stepped in. "But, Jeff, what about Tessa? You said that she could have the next mission."

He looked at Tessa. "A promise is a promise. You go with Virgil in Thunderbird Two." How they would wish he hadn't have kept his promise.

Scott was grabbing the handles for his launching very shortly. Virgil was at the picture of the rocket. The rest who were going ran down the hall very fast, splitting up when they got there.

Penny turned to Jeff, puzzled. "Jeff, exactly why are you sending all of the boys except Alan? It doesn't seem like a very complicated mission . . ."

He watched the hall they had run down. "Because, those men are going to need a lot of first-aid even when they are down in the mine, where the ambulance can't get them. I've been through things like this enough to know this."

Flying was smooth enough. Nothing really exciting usually happened during flight, except for maybe the time Virgil got shot down by the Navy. They used this time to create a plan of what they were going to do, and how it was going to get done.

"So, when we get there," Scott's voice was being carried over the waves of the ocean to Virgil, "we'll find out exactly how deep they are, and then we'll get out the mole if necessary. Virgil, you, me and Tessa will go down there and give out oxygen, and bring them to the pulley. We'll pull them up, and make sure they get the proper medical attention they will need."

Virgil smiled, but not at Tessa. "Sounds good."

They soon landed in southern Ireland, where they saw how the mine had collapsed. "It looks like they're trapped 200 feet below ground," Scott reported after Thunderbird Two had landed. "and they seem to be in an open area, that contains only about 2 more hours of air left. They had a glorified walkie-talkie down there, and that's how we can keep in touch. We're going to need to use the mole to reach the air pocket thing."

"No problem. Tessa is up there, ready to let the mole out, and Gordon's in it," Virgil responded.

"Okay," Scott said, picking up the mike. "Better now than later. This is International Rescue - can you here me?"

There was a pause at the other end. "Yes, we can hear you."

"Okay, we are going to need to drill into the ground in order to get you out. Please stay as far east as possible. Do you understand?"

"Okay, everyone, move against the wall. They're gonna drill us out!" There was a shuffle of movement. "We're ready."

Scott switched frequencies. "Okay, Tessa, open up the pod, then get down here, quick."

"F. A. B., Scott." She flipped the switch, and felt herself rising. As soon as it had stopped, she hit the button, and the pod door opened. She undid her buckle, turning to Brains. "Watch the controls, okay?"

He nodded, and she ran out, ready to go. She got down just in time to see Gordon turning vertical, beginning to drill the ground beneath him. She ran over towards Virgil and Scott. Scott looked at her, determination in his eyes. "Okay, Tess, as soon as he backs out of there, you, Virgil and I are going to get in this cart-thing, we'll be lowered down by Gordon. Then, when we get down there, we take these oxygen tanks, and give them to the men. We'll then come on up, and hopefully nothing will go wrong."

"Got it." She nodded.

The next thing they knew, Gordon was back out of the newly-dug tunnel. Tess, Scott, and Virgil placed mining caps on their head, so that they could see below ground. They soon climbed in the basket, ready for lowering. Gordon had climbed out and, upon receiving the signal from Scott, lowered them into the hole. Soon, they had hit the bottom. Scott and Virgil turned on their lights, so Tessa followed their action. They stepped out on the basket, Scott leading, each grabbing 3 oxygen tanks a piece. He stopped after they had all gotten out. He pulled the rope 3 times to signal that Gordon could relax the rope.

They began their trek into the hole. Tessa was sure she'd never felt more excited in her life. Virgil turned around to make sure she was following them. When she smiled at him, his face turned to stone, and he turned back to stare at Scott's back.

"Hey! I think I see them!" Scott yelled triumphantly.

They began to sprint to the end of the tunnel. Sure enough, there were the miners, trapped. Only two of the men could walk, and one of them had a limp. They were trying to make sure the others got up, and kept breathing.

The one who could walk came over, only scratches on his face. "So, you're International Rescue? I'm Colin, and this is Jamie. We can help."

Virgil came forward. "Okay, here, each of you, put these oxygen masks on. Then, help us get them on the others." Virgil said, slipping on his, and handing Colin his other two.

Colin ran over to give Jamie his mask. Tessa, having her mask already on, tossed Virgil another, and she ran towards one of the miners. They soon had everyone in a mask.

"Tess, Virgil, Colin," Scott called, picking up one of the miners, draping his arm over his shoulder, and grabbing him around the waist. "each of you, grab someone, and help them back. The basket can only take five people at a time, but it will be safe and faster if we only make one trip. Jamie, can you follow?"

He nodded his head. "Sure. I've got my shovel for a crutch."

"Right, let's go!"

Tessa was having the most trouble. She kept up, but her miner was unconscious, making him very heavy. She ran to make sure Virgil would see how she wouldn't be any trouble. And to rub it in his nose that she could do a good-

_Hold on a minute,_ she thought, slowing down a bit. _What _was_ that . . . ?_ Then it dawned on her. "Virgil! Here, take him!" she exclaimed, handing him the minor, and running back.

"Tess!" he called to her. It did no good. "Amateurs . . . probably dropped her lip gloss," he added to himself.

They reached the basket a moment later. Scott hadn't seen or heard anything. "Okay, we'll send the unconscious ones up with Jamie, so that they have someone to make sure they don't fall out." Jamie went in first, so he could help support them a bit. Scott and Virgil placed the other three in with him, then pulled the rope 4 times. They began to rise immediately.

Scott turned then. "Wait, where's Tessa?"

Virgil shrugged. "Who cares?"

Scott looked intensely at him. "Uh, Dad will kill us. We have to go back for her."

"No, you don't." Tessa came running. "I got what I need. Now, the basket's coming back, let's go!!"

They hopped in (Colin too), and were soon on their way up.

Tessa turned to Scott (since Virgil wasn't speaking to her, she had no choice). She held up a piece of red goo, with wire sticking out of it awkwardly. "I found this in the mine." At Scott's puzzled face, she added, "It's dynamite. I learned to ID it in Brain's class. The mine collapsing happened on purpose - it's still warm."

Scott's eyes widened at it. "We'll have to show it to the police when we reach the top."

"Here," she said, placing it in his gloved hand, "you take it. And before you ask why, just take it. I have a feeling it will be better, and more professionally done, if you take it to them."

A cheer broke out. They had reached the surface. They didn't waste anytime basking in the glory, though. Medical officials had arrived, and they were kept busy letting the doctors know what happened.

After Tess had diagnosed a couple of patients, one of the doctors thanked her and helped carry minors into an ambulance. She turned, and her back stiffened. She saw Scott moving away from one of the doctors, and she headed towards him.

She was so excited, it was hard t contain herself. "We did it, Scott! So this is what you guys do . . . it's so amazing . . ."

He smiled. "Yeah, it's wonderful."

She smiled back at him playfully. "Hey, Scott, come with me." _I can beat this . . ,_ she thought desperately. Instead, though, she grabbed his hand, and lead him over the piles of dirt, away from the crowd.

"Tess, where are we going?" he asked, laughing.

"Trust me."

He was smiling. "But where?"

She stopped and turned to him, barely a foot away from him. "You know, I've always loved you, Scott . . . even when you hurt me."

He looked into her eyes, taking her other hand in his. "Really?"

"Yes," she said. He pulled her into a deep kiss, the kind he had longed for.

She broke away, and used her other hand to pull him even farther away from the accident scene, and the foot of a small hill, then pulled him back into another kiss.

She fought back the only way she could think. He released her right hand, and she brought it to his chest.

The kiss deepened. She did something then he didn't immediately understand. She took her index finger, and against his chest, spelt only one word: run.

He didn't seem to do anything, so she grabbed the wrist she held tightly - _very_ tightly. Then she pushed her index finger harder to his chest: RUN.

He backed away from her. He thought she had sent him a message and he had gotten it wrong.

She closed her eyes tightly, concentrating. Her eyes opened, but they weren't hers. They were an electric green, and slit like a cat's. They turned back to her normal ice-blue, and she seemed to sway a bit, then abruptly shoved him away from her. "Run, Scott! Now!! Go! AAAAHHHH!!" She screamed, closing her eyes and clutching her head. Then she dropped to the ground, and began to almost fall up the hill, and if someone was dragging her, her hands stuck together as if bound with rope. No one was around her, though, just Scott. She screamed again.

"Tessa!!!" he called after her, beginning to run after her.

"No!! Go!! Go, get help!!!" She screamed. "If I die, I die in the line of duty."

He reluctantly stopped. "Virgil!!" he called, beginning to run after her again. It was a big hill.

She just screamed at him. "No!! Only _I_ can handle him! Go!!"

He didn't have much choice; she vanished.

"_What?!_ You let her go?! Scott, that was very selfish of you." Jeff was blasting at his son over the communication lines.

"She was refusing to let me help her - then she vanished! Gone! Caput!" Scott was defending himself.

"Fine, I got that. Now, Scott, did you _check_ your oxygen mask?"

"If I may speak, sir," Tin-tin spoke up for the first time, "this sounds like the Hood is reclaiming his daughter."

Jeff looked at her. "Tin-tin, I think you're the first one to make sense all night . . ."

Meanwhile . . .

"You idiot! You were supposed to bring that boy with you! You're no good to us!" The Hood's eyes turned red and cat-like, and his daughter wrenched with pain.

Her eyes turned on him, and he twisted the exact same way. It didn't last as long on him, though. When he stood up, he laughed at her. "If you never practise, it never grows strong enough."

She looked at him, her hands tied high above her. "You disgust me." She spit on the floor at his feet. She snickered. "I practised that."

He bore an unimpressed face. "That will cost you, Highlander."

She cocked her head. "Yeah? What are you going to do? You realize, the more stuff you do to me, the longer you'll be in prison."

"Oh, I'll never go to prison." He smiled evilly.

She laughed. "Jeff Tracy is already looking for me."

"Precisely."

"Scott, comb the entire area with Virgil - and _be careful_. We have no idea what the Hood could do to us if we gave him the chance." Jeff felt as though he had never been worried in his life.

"Right, Dad." Scott was determined. "C'mon, Virgil. We _have_ to find Tessa." He took off, beaconing Virgil to come with him.

Virgil just shook his head at his brother. "Why are we so desperate to find her, anyway? She probably just ran off on her own, seeing something she thought she could handle. And telling you to go away, gee, there was a smart move."

Scott couldn't believe his brother. "You don't get it do you?"

"What's there to get? You tried to help her. She pushed you away and ran back to her father."

Scott exploded. "Virgil! You don't get it! I haven't told Dad this yet, but I don't think it was Tess that the Hood was interested in."

Virgil was puzzled. "What?"

Scott stopped walking. There were tears in his eyes. "Right before the Hood took her, she acted as though we were dating again. But while I was . . . well, as I was kissing her, she tried to tell me to run. Then, when she backed away . . ." He shook his head. "She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were like a cat's, and she seemed to be concentrating, hard. Then, she pushed me away, and told me to run. Next, she was sliding up the hill, and vanished."

Virgil looked down. Scott continued. "I think he was trying to lure me. Perhaps just to get Dad."

Virgil looked up. "C'mon, Scott, we have to find her."

Meanwhile . . .

"What _are _you going to do with me? You can't keep me here forever." Tess was trying to reason with the Hood.

The Hood smiled at her. "You never know . . ."

Alexis came out then.

"Exactly who are you?" Tessa spat at her.

Alexis grinned her evil grin. Her high, long, and perfect brunette ponytail shining in the light. "I am your worst nightmare."

"Funny," she said sarcastically, "I always thought my worst nightmare was my father."

"Now, now, Tessa," he soothed, "you know I've always loved _you_. It was your mother and Jackie I had problems with . . ."

"What do you want from me?" Tessa eyed him.

"Simple. You are going to help me lure International Rescue here."

"No way. I won't help you." Tessa shook her head at him.

He just laughed. "You already have. But this is only stage one of my plan." He reached to his side, and pulled out a long dagger. He placed the tip of it to his finger, to be sure it was sharp enough. He eyed the piece, then he eyed her.

All colour drained from Tessa's face as he made his way to the cell - more like a cage - that held her, dangling inside. He unlocked the door, and made his way inside. She concentrated, trying to move the dagger, but only succeeded in moving in a few inches from his hand before losing control of it.

He laughed at her feeble attempt. She just stared at him. "You wouldn't dare hurt your own daughter."

He held the dagger against her arm, ripping her sleeve, but not her flesh. "Perhaps not," he said, smiling. She sighed with relief. He moved the dagger to the side of her throat. "Then again, you stopped being my daughter the day you said you'd help Jeff Tracy." She gasped, as he slid the knife against her throat, blood staining the floor, and the golden angel around her neck.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


End file.
